Dia de San Valentin
by Luz de Angel
Summary: Una Historia de San Valentín! Espero que les guste! SXS y EXT … esta de mas decir que el titulo es horrible y el Summary peor U.U De dicado a dos amigas que conocí aquí!


Hola!!! Como andan???

Aquí estoy con una historia de SAN VALENTIN!!!

Espero que sea de su agrado!!!

-SCC no me pertenece- Dialogo.

-_SCC no me pertenece_- Pensamientos.

SCC no me pertenece- Narración.

*** Cambio de escena.

* * *

**Día de San Valentín**

Una hermosa chica de 15 años, cabello castaño claro hasta los hombros, piel morena, de unos 1,70 de alto y ojos color esmeralda totalmente expresivo, de nombre Sakura Kinomoto.

Estaba sentada en una parque con la mirada perdida, en esos momentos sus hermosos ojos no expresaban amor, sino tristeza y estaban cristalizados, cosa rara en ella, ya que era San Valentín y ella amaba esta época. La razón… muy simple.

El nombre de la razón era Eriol Hiragizawa. Su estúpido ex novio. ¿Por qué ex novio? Porque el muy patán la había dejado en su época favorita del años, con la excusa de "no eres tú, soy yo. Es que me enamore de otra persona y… bueno tu sabes no puedo estar contigo si no te amo"

_-¡Maldito idiota!- _pensó mientras parpadeaba para desacere de las lagrimas que amenazaban con Salir -¡Ojala te mueras!- dijo para pararse y caminar un rato antes de volver a su casa.

Ya un poco más calmada camino tranquila mente por una de las calles de Tomoeda, hasta estar al frente de un templo. Sin nada más importante que hacer, entro en el templo y camino, para ver sus alrededores. ¡Ho valla error!

En uno de los jardines del templo pudo ver a Eriol de espalda, junto a él estaba una chica preciosa, de ojos como la amatista, cabello negro y muy largo, con una hermosa piel del color de la porcelana. Sakura casi podía jurar que esa chica era una de esas muñecas de porcelana con la que jugaba su abuela.

Siguió observando a Eriol y a la chica, desde un lugar donde no la notaran, luego de unos minutos, Eriol se acerco a la chica, la tomo por la cintura y la beso.

Sakura sintió como se le partía el corazón, se le desgarraba el alma y como sus ojos se volvían a cristalizar ante la escena, tapándose la boca para acallar sus sollozos, salió corriendo del templo sin rumbo.

_-Eres un idiota Eriol Hiragizawa, ¡Odio el día de san Valentín! Es una época horrible- _pensó mientras corría _–Nunca te perdonare ¡Nunca!_

Al doblar en una esquina sintió como chocaba con alguien y espero el golpe que nunca llego. Abrió los ojos con mido y se encontró con una hermosa mirada chocolate.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto el dueño de los hermosos ojos.

-Em… si ¿Y tú?-pregunto Sakura, algo nerviosa ya que el hermoso desconocido no le soltaba la mano.

-Yo igual ¡Que bueno que nadie se lastimo!- dijo el chico mientras sonreía- Mi nombre es Shaoran Li- dijo mientras le soltaba la mano.

-Soy Sakura Kinomoto, perdona mi torpeza es que venía corriendo y…- paro recordando el motivo por el cual corría.

-Y no me viste- completo Shaoran, ella asintió apenada y bajo la mirada- no te preocupes Sakura- dijo notando una enorme tristeza en sus ojos – ven te invito un chocolate ¿Quieres?

-¿He?- dijo Sakura muy ruborizada -¿Un chocolate?

-Si ¿acaso no te gusta el chocolate?- pregunto Shaoran.

-Si me gusta mucho, pero es raro que un chico de chocolates en San Valentín- dijo Sakura mas ruborizada si era pasible.

-Con que es raro- dijo Shaoran con cara de pensativo, para luego cambiar su cara de pensativo, por una hermosa sonrisa que aria enrojecer hasta a una pared- en ese caso tú invitas el chocolate- propuso mientras seguía con esa hermosa sonrisa en su cara.

Sakura lo miro sorprendida por un momento, pero luego rio muy alegremente por la ocurrencia de Shaoran.

-¡Te hice reír! Es mi primer logro del día- dijo admirando lo hermosa que se veía Sakura mientras reía –vamos- dijo mientras tomaba de la mano a Sakura –de todos modos yo invito.

Sakura se volvió a sonrojar, pero de todos modos asintió y fue con Shaoran a una chocolatería.

_-Tal vez no sea tan horrible como pensé- _pensó Sakura.

10 AÑOS DESPUES

-¿En qué piensas?- pregunto un hombre de 26 años, unos 1,95 de estatura, piel morena, cabello chocolate oscuro con risos naturales en las puntas, un poco más arriba de los hombros y hermosos ojos chocolate, mientras se acercaba a la mujer que estaba apoyada en el balcón de la habitación.

-Que debería mandarle una tarjeta de agradecimiento a Eriol- respondió una mujer de 25 años, unos 1,87 de estatura, piel un poco más clara, cabello castaño claro hasta media espalda y hermosos ojos color esmeralda, que esta vez reflejaban alegría al hablar de Eriol.

-¿Y qué le agradecerías?- pregunto el oji-chocolate mientras tomaba por atrás a la hermosa mujer que tenia por esposa y le depositaba suaves besos en el cuello.

-Le agradecería que haya terminado conmigo, de no ser así jamás te hubiera conocido Shao- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos al sentir lo labios de su amado en su cuello.

-En ese caso ya también la firmare Sakura- dijo mientras giraba a su esposa –Ese idiota no sabe lo que se perdió y me alegro de que no lo supiera- dijo para luego posar sus labios en los de su amada Sakura.

-Feliz san Valentín Shaoran- murmuro Sakura contra sus labios.

-Feliz san Valentín Sakura- murmuro Shaoran de igual manera.

***

Espero que les allá gustado!!!

Es mi regalo de San Valentín para todos ustedes n.n

Antes que nada, Natsuki ni se te ocurra reprocharme porque Sakura y Eriol eran novios. Al final Eriol se quedo con Tomoyo (para los y las que no se dieron cuenta, la chica misteriosa era Tomoyo) y Shaoran y Sakura… así todos felices!!!!

Esta historia va dedicada a dos amigas que conocí aquí (ustedes saben quienes son) y por más que estemos muy lejos, les he tomado un cariño enorme a las dos y ojala un día nos conozcamos.

Gracias a todas/os por leer, el próximo sábado publico **Hermanos, Amigos, Magia y ¿Amor?**

P.D: regálenle un RW a esta niña de 5 años atrapada en cuerpo de quinceañera XP


End file.
